Halicko-Wołyńska Kompania Handlowa
Halicko-Wołyńska Kompania Handlowa (HWKH) - stowarzyszenie kupców z terenów Halicza i Wołynia, posiadające monopol na handel w tym rejonie od 1480 roku. Handel na ruskim pograniczu przed powstaniem Gildii Kupieckich Tereny księstw Halickiego i Wołyńskiego znajdują się na szlaku handlowym łączącym baseny Mórz Czarnego i Bałtyckiego, a także tereny plemion ruskich i permskich na wschodzie z resztą Słowian i państwami zachodnimi. Tym sposobem tereny te stały się dla lokalnych władyków plemiennych terenami, na których można było dużo zarobić. M. in. na tymże handlu rozwinęło się największe miasto Rusi - Kijów. W trakcie formowanie się organizacji państwowej na Rusi i krótkotrwałej chrystianizacji w zapomnianym dziś obrządku greckim (bizantyjskim), Halicz i Wołyń stanowiły pogranicze pomiędzy najpierw Wielkimi Morawami, potem Polską, a monarchią Rusi Kijowskiej. Z jednej strony dogodne położenie geograficzne stymulowały wzrost gospodarczy, z drugiej jednak napięcia graniczne, na które potem nałożyły się różnice religijne, hamowały go. Powstanie Brzeskiej i Włodzimierskiej Gildii Kupieckiej W 1011 roku król Polski Masław II Półręki, po zakończeniu kolejnej świętej wojny, zajął tereny wołyńskie. Aby móc skupić się na ekspansji w kierunku zachodnim, postanowił utworzyć na wschodzie buforowe państwo, które miało oddzielać Polskę od Rusi. Aby urzeczywistnić swój cel i obronić swą wschodnią flankę, Masław II Półręki osiedlił na Ziemi Brzeskiej Zakon Joannitów, pozostawiając jednak w granicach swojego państwa Ziemię Włodzimierską. Po rozpoczęciu akcji chrystianizacyjnej i kolonizacji ludności z terenów Europy Zachodniej, rozpoczął się wzrost gospodarczego znaczenia tego regionu. Władze świeckie rozpoczęły inicjowanie powstawania stowarzyszeń kupieckich. Tak Joannici utworzyli Brzeską Gildię Kupiecką znaku Gryfa w 1016 roku. W odpowiedzi na te poczynania, aby nie doszło do zbytniego rozprzestrzenienia się kupców joannickich, zagrożeni kupcy z ziemi włodzimierskiej utworzyli Włodzimierską Gildię Kupiecką znaku Sosny w 1017 roku. Obie Gildie działały osobno, jednak gildia włodzimierska, w przeciwieństwie do brzeskiej, nie posiadała subsydiów od władz świeckich (a te Joannici mieli z łupów zdobywanych na Rusinach). Gildia brzeska świadoma swojej przewagi zaczynała podjudzać Wielkich Mistrzów Zakonu, aby Ci zajęli Ziemię Włodzimierską. W roku 1020 gildia brzeska zaczęła przynosić obiecujące zyski, natomiast od 1021 roku zaczęła finansować zbrojenia zakonu, w zamian za przyznawane jej przywileje handlowe. W końcu Wielki Mistrz Jean, namawiany przez szeroko rozumiane środowisko polityczne postanowił wykorzystać regencję małoletniego Janka I Nieprawego (króla Polski) i w 1024 roku wybuchła wojna o Ziemię Włodzimierską. Armia Joannitów, pomimo, że mniej liczna, to jednak lepiej uzbrojona i wyszkolona, pokonała wojska polskie zebrane przez regentów króla Janka i w 1025 roku podpisano rozejm, na mocy którego Joannici przejęli kontrolę na całym Księstwem Wołyńskim. I Wołyński Związek Kupiecki W związku z przegraną wojną polsko-joannicką, Wielki Mistrz Włodzimierskiej Gildii Kupieckiej Znaku Sosny, Czcibor z Borowic, postanowił przenieść siedzibę Gildii do Czerska i odpowiednio zmienić jej nazwę. Jednak dnia 12 grudnia 1025 roku został on otruty, najprawdopodobniej na zlecenie gildii brzeskiej. Członkowie konkurencyjnego stowarzyszenia z północy przekonali pozbawionych przywództwa kupców, część siłą, część groźbą, część się sama zgodziła, by zgodzili się na fuzję ich gildii. Tym sposobem, 6 stycznia 1026 roku podpisano Acta Halitum Commercium Unificatum na mocy którego, w miejsce dawnych struktur powstał Wołyński Związek Kupiecki. Połączono nawet znaki i utworzono pieczęć zrzeszenia (gryf siedzący na sośnie). Od samego początku jednak wiadomo było, że porozumienie nie zostało zawarte symetrycznie. W większości placówek okazało się tylko, że kupcy brzescy zyskali gotową infrastrukturę, z której czerpali profity, rugując kupców włodzimierskich. Początkowo państwo zakonne skupiło się na przezbrojeniu swoich szyków, oraz na kolonizacji ludności z terenów głównie frankońskich. Jednak II poł. XI wieku przyniosła państwu zakonnemu czas ekspansji na wschód. Gildia również rozpoczęła inwestycje. Zaczęła zakładać placówki dochodząc nimi czasami aż pod Dniestr - na którym w roku 1100 przebiegała granica państwa Joannitów. Na przełomie XI i XII wieku przypada szczyt potęgi I Wołyńskiego Związku Kupieckiego. W sprawozdaniu sumarycznym z 1104 roku odnotowano najwyższy zysk w całej historii I WZK - wynosił aż 231% wpływów do skarbca. W 1118 roku powstała i Republika Pruska, oraz doszło do częściowej sekularyzacji, wojen domowych i wojen zewnętrznych w państwie zakonnym. Wszystkie te działania obniżyły znaczenie i potęgę WZK. Zsekularyzowane bowiem Księstwo Wołyńskie, które obejmowało także Ziemię Włodzimierską, popierało wolną konkurencję pomiędzy Gildiami Kupieckimi, w związku z czym nie uznało dawnych przywilejów. I mimo, że I Republika Pruska nie istniała zbyt długo, to jednak utworzenie tego tworu pozwoliło lokalnym kupcom na dokonywanie ekspansji, głównie na tereny Mazowsza i częściowo Litwy, choć pojedyncze ośrodki kupieckie powstały też na pograniczu ziem zakonnych. W I poł. XIII wieku doszło do odnowienia potęgi państwa Joannitów. Ich największym osiągnięciem, było zajęcie Kijowa - stolicy Rusi Kijowskiej. Jednak wraz z powrotem Joannitów na wschód nie szła jednak ponowna ekspansja WZK, bowiem lokalne Gildie Kupieckie posiadały już bardzo duże wpływy tak handlowe, jak i polityczne. Sumarycznie WZK ograniczył swoją działalność do swych pierwotnych ziem: Ziemi Brzeskiej i Włodzimierskiej. Dekretem samego Wielkiego Mistrza Zakonu Joannitów Commercium Iustus Iudex, w 1248 roku doszło do podzielenia państwa zakonnego pomiędzy poszczególne gildie. Oznaczało to, że zachowują one swoje dotychczasowe przywileje, jednak tylko na wybranych obszarach administracyjnych. Pozwoliło to WZK odbudować część swojej dawnej świetności, lecz nigdy rentowność organizacji nie powróciła do wyników z pierwszych dekad XII wieku, bo handel z obszarami innych gildii był obarczony przeważnie bardzo dużym cłem. W II połowie XIV w. Rusini zajęli tereny Księstwa Wołyńskiego. Część kupców, wykupiwszy się w zamian za prawo do opuszczenia miasta, udało się do II Republiki Pruskiej, gdzie zasilili szeregi tamtejszych Gildii Kupieckich. Część z nich, mając w pamięci plany z XI wieku udała się na Mazowsze, do Czerska i tam założyli niewielką Czerską Gildię Kupców Wołyńskich, która przechowała ich dawne tradycje kupieckie, jednak jej rola w handlu Królestwa Polskiego była marginalna. Tymczasem Rusini podporządkowali istniejącą infrastrukturę handlową Kijowskiemu Związkowi Kupców Ruskich, jednak przyznając tamtejszym placówkom pewien rodzaj autonomii. Zniesienie granic celnych nałożonych dekretem Wielkiego Mistrza Zakonu Szpitalników, oraz unifikacja ze stowarzyszeniem ogólnopaństwowym pozwoliło kupcom wołyńskim, stojących na niższych szczeblach w WZK, przeegzystować we względnym spokoju. Powrót Królestwa Polskiego na Wołyń W roku 1430 pierwszy król Polski i Czech z dynastii Lubomelskich – Mirosław I, zaatakował Ruś Kijowską. Jego głównym celem było odzyskanie gałęzi rodowej – zamku Luboml, który znajdował się pod kontrolą jego przodka – Błażeja (Blasi). Dzięki chaosowi politycznemu na Rusi i dobrze przeprowadzonej kampanii wojennej, Wołyń został przyłączony do terenów Polski. Wtedy kupcy z III Republiki Pruskiej, spolonizowani potomkowie uciekinierów z Wołynia, za zgodą króla, powrócili do odzyskanych placówek, osądzając tych, którzy podjęli się konwersji na wiarę słowiańską wyłącznie dla dalszych zysków z handlu. Największym ówcześnie wydarzeniem było przybycie do Brześcia Wolimira z Gorejowa – Wielkiego Mistrza Czerskiej Gildii Kupców Wołyńskich, 13 lutego 1431 roku. Razem z lokalnymi kupcami, powracającymi z wygnania w Prusach, podpisał akt unifikacji. Wtedy powstał II Wołyński Związek Kupiecki. Duży kapitał na rzecz rozwoju tego przedsięwzięcia zainwestowali królewscy dostojnicy (głównie kujawscy możni z rodu Jasto) i kupcy pruscy. Za panowania następcy Mirosława I – Jacka I Kupca, nastąpił bardzo szeroko zakrojony rozwój handlu. Przyczyniła się do tego także i zainicjowana przez tego króla, reforma handlu. Na wsparcie kupcy wołyńscy mogli liczyć także ze strony swojego bezpośredniego seniora – książąt wołyńskich w służbie Króla Polski. Potrafili oni zainwestować w rozrost istniejących placówek handlowych i powstawanie nowych. W latach 1452-1454 król Jacek prowadził wojnę z Rusią Kijowską, której celem była Ziemia Przemyska. W wyniku traktatu pokojowego zmienia ta została przyłączona do Królestwa Polski i Czech. W 1457 roku WZK założył w Przemyślu swoją placówkę handlową, inicjując swoją obecność w Księstwie Halickim. Handel na Haliczu i Wołyniu po Krucjacie Halickiej W latach 1468-1469 miała miejsce tzw. Krucjata Halicka. Były to działania zbrojne, rozpoczęte przez Króla Polski i Czech Miłobrata I Szalonego, wymierzone przeciwko Rusi Kijowskiej. Wiosną 1470 roku kupcy halicko-wołyńscy przyłączyli się do donacji, jaką potężne rody arystokratyczne i kupieckie, wypłaciły na rzecz Korony. Po zajęciu przez Polskę terenów księstwa halickiego, kupcy z WZK rozpoczęli ekspansję w tamtym kierunku. M.in. jeszcze w 1472 roku założyli dużą placówkę handlową we Lwowie. W latach 70. XV w. okazało się, że handel przez księstwo halickie, łączące basen Morza Czarnego z Krakowem, Kijowem i Morzem Bałtyckim, jest bardziej dochodowy, niż sam handel na pograniczu rusko-polskim. Dlatego właśnie w 1478 Wielki Mistrz Kazimierz II z Wiśniowca podjął decyzję o zmianie nazwy dla cechu. Tak powstała Halicko-Wołyńska Kompania Handlowa (HWKH). Równocześnie Kazimierz II z Wiśniowca podjął działania o wsparcie organizacji przez Koronę. Ówczesny król Polski i Czech Miłobrat I Szalony nie był chętny do udzielania bezpośrednich donacji gotówkowych, gdyż wolał wydawać złoto na zbrojenia. Jednak 9 kwietnia 1480 roku Kazimierz II dobył targu z Królem i uzyskał monopol na obrót dobrami w rejonie Rusi Halickiej (czyli na obszarze Halicza i Wołynia). Od tamtej pory kupcy haliccy i wołyńscy bogacą się, odprowadzając jednak ogromne podatki na rzecz Korony. W roku 1500 Wielki Mistrz Kazimierz II wprowadził statut kompanii, który między innymi wprowadził kadencyjność Wielkiego Mistrza i prawo jego abdykacji. Wielki Mistrz Kazimierz II skorzystał z tego prawa w 1500 roku, osiedlając się w Bramborsku, gdzie zaczął handlować kamienicami. Poczet Wielkich Mistrzów Kupieckich Brzeska Gildia Kupiecka (1016-1026) * Otto I (1016-1023) * Charles I (1023-1026) Włodzimierska Gildia Kupiecka (1017-1026) * Wolimir I (1017-1019) * Spytko Filip I (1019-1024) * Czcibor I Otruty (1024-1025) * Andrzej I (1025-1026) I Wołyński Związek Kupiecki (1026-ok.1370) * Charles I (1026-1037) * Otto II (1037-1045) * Blasi I (1045-1060) * Blasi II (1060-1078) * Otto III (1078-1091) * Charles II (1091-1123) * Ludwik I (1123-1156) * Otto IV (1156-1172) * Otto V (1172-1197) * Blasi III (1197-1234) * Jean I (1234-1266) * Charles III (1266-1283) * Ludwik II (1283-1304) * Otto VI (1304-1342) * Jean II Ostatni (1342-ok. 1370) Czerska Gildia Kupców Wołyńskich (ok. 1370-1431) * Otto VII (ok.1370-1402) * Wolimir II (1402-1431) II Wołyński Związek Kupiecki (1431-1478) * Wolimir II (1431-1436) * Dalimir I (1436-1450) * Kazimierz I (1450-1462) * Wolimir III (1462-1474) * Kazimierz II Reformator (1474-1478) Halicko-Wołyńska Kompania Handlowa (od 1478) * Kazimierz II Reformator (1478-1500) * Otto VIII (1500-1510) * Czcibor II (1510-1515) Kategoria:Republiki handlowe Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Węzły handlowe